Soccer and love at Gothia Cup
by timimoro
Summary: Sasuke playing in a soccer team that are going to Gothia Cup in Gothenburg. But it's not only the soccer that Sasuke pays attention to when he comes to Sweden... SasuNaru


_Everything that I'm going to write here about the Swedish soccer cup Gothia Cup is true, because I've been there __ oh, and I'm going to add my team in it… and maybe myself, hmm._

_Everyone in team Konoha is between 16 – 20 years old._

**Soccer and Love at Gothia Cup**

"We are going to do what?!" asked a brown haired boy with two red stripes on each cheek. "We are going to go to Gothia Cup in Sweden for the love of youth and for soccer." Their coach said. It was after training and the Japanese soccer team Konoha were stretching after a long hard training pass. Their coach, Maito Gai, was talking about Gothia Cup. It was obviously the greatest soccer cup in the world for teenagers and Gai had said that they where going there.

"But coach, how are we going to get there, I mean, isn't Sweden in, like, Europe?" Inuzuka Kiba asked. "Yes it does!" Gai said proudly. "We're going to fly there in youth." Their goalkeeper, Rock Lee, watched Gai and shouted; "Way to go coach!" Gai smiled and gave him the thumb up. The team captain Uchiha Sasuke sighed. 'Why can't they be a little more serious?!' he though. "Well guys, everyone can't come because you can only be sixteen players at team, so I watched you under the training and the team is following; the goalkeeper is Lee, the four backs will be Shino, Tobi, Shikamaru and Kankuro, the Midfielders will be Haku, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara and Kakashi, and the forward is Neji." Gai watched them when they took their match set from the bag beside him.

"Sasori, Dosu, Chouji, Zabuza and Deidara you will be the substitutes." Now finally was done stretching and they went home, after a long speech that they should train now to Gothia. When Sasuke came home he took a shower and let the warm water hit him in the face. 'Gothia Cup, eh? Sounds like something you should win.' **(a/n: you really mean it Sasuke?!) **

Sasuke heard the door open, followed by a female voice. "Sasuke?" He turned of the shower, put a towel around his waist and walked down to the first floor. "Hello mother." He said when Uchiha Mikoto hugged him. "Hi Sasuke, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you to as well mother."

Mikoto had been and visited Itachi, Sasuke's older bother, in Sweden. She had been gone for a couple of weeks.

"Ne, Sasuke. How's soccer going?"

"Fine, acutely, we're going to Sweden in a month to play in Gothia Cup."

"That's great Sasuke, then you and Itachi can meet."

"How then? I mean he lives in Stockholm while Gothia Cup is in Gothenburg. It's across the country." 'Luckily.' He though.

"His team are also going to Gothenburg to play Gothia." She said with a smile. "Itachi has a soccer team?"

"Yes, they are fourteen years old girls, and the team is called Rotebro." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Girls can't play soccer."

"Oh, I don't know Sasuke." Mikoto said and smiled. "Those girls a pretty rough. I bet Itachi had shined in them for the boys groups." Sasuke 'hn-ed' and went up to his room and dressed himself. He gazed over to the blue shirt with number ten on its back. 'Girls can't play soccer.' **(a/n: I'll kill you Sasuke!!)**

An hour later Sasuke was in the backyard kicking the ball. His father, Fugaku, watched him as Sasuke passed one hundred kicks in a row. When he should do his one hundred and seventh kick, he dropped the ball. Growling, he picked it up and walked inside. "That was good, Sasuke." Sasuke stopped walking and turned around so he faced his father. 'He never praised me before so what's up?' Sasuke didn't know what to say, but the silence was broken by Fugaku. "I heard that you're going to Gothia." Sasuke nodded and he now knew what his father were going to say.

"I once won it, my name were on our cup. I want your name on this year's, so you really can classify yourself an Uchiha." He looked strict on his seventeen years old son. "Hai, father." They heard Mikotos voice from the kitchen, saying that the dinner was ready; Fugaku entered the room with Sasuke after him. Under the dinner his father spoke about his favourite subject; Itachi. How proud he was that Itachi was so alike himself.

When Sasuke heard the last part, he lost the appetite. He stood up, thanked for the food and went upstairs. 'Father shouldn't talk like that if he knew what Itachi did to me.'

Flashback

_A six years old Sasuke where sitting and watched TV. His parents were out and he was alone with Itachi. 'Ano, I wonder what aniki is doing, he hasn't been anywhere then in his room.' Lil' Sasuke though. He turned off the TV and walked up to the second floor. He stood outside Itachis door, gulping a little, he knocked and walked inside._

"_Aniki?"_

_Itachi looked up. "Sasuke?" Itachi then smirked and told Sasuke to come and sit beside him. On the table was it four thin white powder lines. "Aniki, what is that?" Sasuke asked and pointed at the powder. Itachis smirk became wider and he gave Sasuke a rolled piece of paper. "It's candy, Sasuke."_

"_Really? And you give me?" Sasuke said. "Yes Sasuke. But with this 'candy' you inhale it trough your nose." Sasuke though that sounded weird. But Itachi knew best so… He inhaled a line. The white powder filled his nose, and it felt like he should sneeze, but Itachi hold his nose. "Here, drink this." He held out a bottle that Sasuke saw their parents drink at really nice times._

"_What is it, Aniki?" Itachi took a sip from the bottle and said; "See, it's nothing dangerous." Sasuke nodded and also took a sip. The liquid burned in his throat and he was chocking. "Aniki, I don't feel so good."_

"_You're probably sick, Sasuke. Why don't you go to bed?!"_

"_Okay, Aniki." Sasuke stood up and walked to his own room. _

Flashback

He kept have these visits to Itachi until he knew that the white powder was heroin and the liquids was vodka and beer. But then, he didn't dare say to his parents. The reason why didn't Sasuke know, and he still didn't told them. Mainly because now, they wouldn't believe him. Sasuke stripped off till his boxers and laid down, with his mind focused on Gothia Cup.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooo? How was it? Probably bad… any way, I'm sorry for the grammar but I guess you understand it. Oh and btw, **I don't own Naruto**. I'll update soon, I think.


End file.
